


Brian Finch: Agent of SHIELD

by Lightless_Firefly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Limitless (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightless_Firefly/pseuds/Lightless_Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being exposed to Terrigen while on NZT, Brian becomes an Inhuman. Now, his brain is on permanent overdrive and it comes with some other interesting results.  Now he can become Brian Finch: Agent of SHIELD, but only because Brian Finch: Avenger doesn't have as nice of a ring to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Da Bomb

The FBI wasn’t equipped to deal with something like a Terrigen bomb.  It was only thanks to some special hacking while on NZT that Brian was able to find out what Terrigen was, and learn that it was the substance responsible for people suddenly developing powers.  Apparently, some extremist group had found out the same information and had gathered a bunch of tainted fish oil pills, extracted the Terrigen found in the, and then created a bomb that would cover half a city block in the stuff.

So Brian shouldn’t have been anywhere near the site.  No one in the FBI should have been anywhere near the site.  This should have been something for SHIELD to deal with, or The Avengers, but neither group was anywhere to be found, and Brian was pretty sure that he had studied enough about bombs to be able to disarm the one that he was currently standing in front of.

It hadn’t been easy to slip away from Mike and Ike to get here, and he knew that Rebecca was probably on her way here as well.  He couldn’t let her get involved with this.  He couldn’t let anyone get exposed.  It wasn’t because developing powers was necessarily a bad thing.  It was more because of the man hunts that were going on for anyone that actually had powers.  He didn’t want to risk Rebecca being hauled in and experimented on by the government just because she got a whiff of the stuff.

Brian brushed his sweaty palms on his jeans before reaching towards the bomb.

“Okay, slow and steady.  You can do this.  Just ignore the fact that you only have twenty second before this thing blows up in your face.”

He could hear Mike and Ike yelling for him in the background.

He really didn’t need the distraction.

And was that Rebecca’s reflection he could see in the mirrored windows of the building the bomb had been set up outside of?

He pushed all of those things out of his mind and worked on the bomb in front of him.

The countdown stopped and he turned towards Rebecca.

“I should really be a bomb tech, because what I just did there was ‘da bomb’.”

He reached out and patted the bomb heavily, a grin on his face.  He must have knocked something lose, because a small spray of Terrigen shot out and hit him right in the face.  He stumbled backwards and coughed as he tried to remove it from his lungs before holding his hands up in the air.

“I’m okay.  I’m okay.”

But if he was okay, then why was everyone looking at him like he wasn’t?

“Brian…you’re turning to stone.”

He looked down at his middle eyes growing wide.

“Well, that’s not good.”


	2. Lockdown

He was on lockdown.

From the second he had broken out of the cocoon that had changed him, he had been whisked away to his FBI funded apartment and had both Mike and Ike stationed at his door, watching his every move.  He wasn’t allowed to do much of anything, for fear that he might make something explode.  At least he was able to have access to his computer.  It gave him something to do to pass the time.

After the first few hours, he realized that the NZT wasn’t wearing off.  After the first twenty-four, he was pretty sure that his mind was in a permanent state, and that the effects that were normally attributed to NZT were now just him.

It wasn’t bad, as far as super powers go.

About an hour after that, he realized that the remote that was now in his hand had been on the coffee table, and that he hadn’t leaned forward to grab it.

Half an hour after that, he had figured out for sure that he was able to make things move with his mind.

He was starting to get worried that the lockdown would never end.

Naz hadn’t called in yet.  Apparently a group called the ATCU had gotten wind of what had happened.  They had taken possession of the bomb, but Brian had been whisked away before they could get any information on him.  Naz had promised to protect him, and so far she was keeping up her end of the bargain.  But she hadn’t called in, and it was starting to bother Brian.  What if Naz didn’t hold enough sway to keep the ATCU off of his back?  They had higher clearance than she did.  They answered directly to the president.  That meant that if they found out about his metamorphosis, they would be kicking down his door and taking him only God knew where to do only God knew what to him.

A knock on the door had him on edge.  Ike gestured for him to go hide in the bedroom while Mike answered the door.  Behind it, stood a frazzled Naz and a man in a suit and tie.  Naz walked in as if she owned the place and looked around.

“Where’s Finch?”

“That depends on if he’s here to take me in, or if he’s here to help out.”

Brian carefully stepped out from behind the door to the bedroom and examined the man standing beside Naz.  His mind clicked immediately.

“Phil Coulson.  Former Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  You died during the Incident several years ago.  At least that was what the files leaked during the Project Insight incident said.”

“Those files weren’t up to date, at least not about me.  I died, but I recovered.  I’m now the current Director of the New S.H.I.E.L.D and I’m here to help you, Mr. Finch.  The ATCU can’t be trusted.  Certain unsavory individuals have their claws into the group.”

“Hydra?”  Brian had a feeling it was always Hydra, so he had to ask.

“Yes.  Hydra.”

“So you’re here to what?”

“I’m here to take you back to base.  You’ll be safe there, and you’ll be able to learn control of your new abilities in an environment where you won’t accidently hurt anyone.”

Mike and Ike snorted in unison.

“What’s so funny?”  Phil raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two still guarding the door.

“Well you see, Phil.  Can I call you Phil?  We’ve already discovered the basics of my powers.  At first, it was just heightened intelligence.  Like, majorly heightened”

“You mean NZT?”

He wasn’t aware that SHIELD was aware of that.

“Permanent NZT Plus.  The Plus being this.”  He held his hand out towards Ike, and the man started flailing as his feet stopped touching the ground.  “Telekinesis.  My brain power had been heightened beyond what NZT could ever do.”  He set the frightened man back down on his feet before plopping down on the couch and turning the TV on.  His show was about to start, and he really didn’t want to miss it. “I wouldn’t be surprised if even more mental abilities came in.  There is something else…like this…muscle in my brain that I haven’t played around with yet.  Didn’t want to risk blowing anything up with my mind.”

A hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Phil’s mouth.

“We at SHIELD will be able to help you out with that, if you’ll just come with me; I have a jet waiting nearby to take us there.”

Brian sighed and turned off the TV before standing.  “Fine, but only if I can take Rebecca.”


End file.
